


nobody even says wooing anymore

by dorkslayer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Meeting, Flirting, M/M, im actual trash, this ship isn't even vaguely logical but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: Lance gets hit on and Shiro goes into Dad mode that's it that's the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I spent my evening on sorry it's short I might add some more.

Lance doesn't think that the paladins need any more treaties with strange Galra. He thinks this privately of course, because he doesn't want Keith to actually fucking stab him. But just because they haven't been betrayed yet doesn't mean that this strange space prince from Allura's childhood can be trusted. Like seriously it's Zarkons son, the dude is going to be evil just from proximity to his father.

They're meeting up on an empty planet in a tiny galaxy tucked away in the far reaches of the universe. It's suppoused to be neutral ground, something to put them all at ease, but the closer they get the thicker the tension in the castle gets. Shiro is pacing the far wall of the control center while Keith tracks his every movement with laser focused eyes. Pidge and Hunk are currently locked in an intense game of 'who can take it apart and put it back together the fastest: special gun edition' (so far Hunk is winning, but Pidge is close behind). And Lance? Well he's having a staring contest with a mouse. A truly riveting way to pass the time.

Allura hasn't stopped nervously twitching in his peripheral for like 10 minuites, and it's becoming detrimental to winning. When the game ends (the mouse beats him what even is space) he turns to her and asks very nonchalantly, "So what's this Lotor guy like anyways?" 

Allura takes a deep yet slightly shaky breath. "Well Lance I'm not quite sure what he's like now, but I know as a child and an early teen he was........quite ostentatious." 

The way she says it does not inspire confidence. "Ostentatious like he's going to sell us out in a fit of excitement or like he's just crazy enough to help us?" 

Allura seems to think about this for a minute. "I don't think he'd aid Zarkon is he could help it. From what I remember he was closer to his mother than anyone else and held a grudge against his father nobody quite understood. Up until now he hasn't actively rebelled, but he hasn't helped either. I think our only chance of getting him on our side is luck and persuasion."

So Lotor was a neutral party. Weird, but Lance could get it. Not wanting to hinder his father because he was worried about the repercussions but not wanting to help out of spite. "So what was he like as a kid?" Lance asked.

This made Allura crack a smile. "He was quite sweet. A terrible flirt as well, always bringing me flowers and little gifts. By the time he was in his teens he had a gaggle of suitors following him everywhere. Now that I think about it, you two are very much alike in personality."

That drew a long groan from the back of the control room. "Wait a minuite," Hunk said, dropping his half assembled gun, "are you telling me that we're on our way to meet the powerful space prince Galra version of Lance? Because if so we're screwed" 

"Well he can't be worse than the original." Keith deadpanned, talking right over Lances indignant splutters. Before he could think of a quick retort there was a loud beeping coming from the castle controls. Coran swallowed hard and looked at Allura.

"Were entering the atmosphere. Our radars are picking up another ship already on planet, looks like Prince Lotor beat us here."

The joking atmosphere evaporated like mist in the summer sun. Allura's mouth was set in a grim line. "Alright Paladins, here's the plan. Hunk, Pidge, and Keith are staying on ship with Coran. Pidge I'm counting on you to work defenses along with Hunk. Coran will keep the ship ready to go if we need a quick exit. Keith is going to be our emergency back up, just in case the ship is invaded."

She turned to look at Lance and Shiro with hard eyes. "You two are with me. You're both good in a battle and decent enough diplomats. Remember, we want to woo Prince Lotor, so be on your best behavior." That last part was directed at Lance and he gave a little shrug. "Hey no promises, but I'll try my best." 

Allura rolled her eyes, like that was the best she could hope for, and it was true. Lance could hold his tongue when he needed to, but if this guy disrespected Voltron or the princess? Well Lance couldn't just let it slide.

Before he knows it he's stepping onto the unfamiliar grassy terrain of the unnamed planet. It's very pretty, softly curved hills and sparse trees on the horizon line. The ground is a little spongy beneath his feet, and the sky is dark with huge clouds overhead. It's still light and open enough that Lance can see the sleek black ship parked about 300 meters away. It's alone, which is a good sign at least. 

Standing halfway between them and the ship are three figures. As Lance, Shiro, and Allura approach he can start to make out vague features, there are two nondescript guard and what must be the prince, but it isn't until he's within a few feet of the figures that he gets the full scope of it.

And the full scope of it is this: Prince Lotor is freaking hot.

He has long lavender colored hair and the same deep purple skin and yellow eyes as the rest of the Galra. He was pretty in a dangerous sort of way, like he might cut you if you got too close. With a soft breeze ruffling his robes he looked perfectly serene, none of the tension in his limbs that team Voltron seemed to always carry.

Prince Lotor bowed shallowly in acknowledgment, "Princess Allura of Altea, it's been quite a long time but you look just as radiant as ever."

"Prince Lotor, you've grown into your heritage well." Allura responded, equally polite. 

The air was still and silent around them for a moment. Suddenly Prince Lotor let out a sharp laugh, "Perhaps we ought to drop ceremony for today, I've never enjoyed politics very much." 

Allura seemed to slouch as all of the tension drained from her body, "Perhaps that is for the best."

Lotor shot her a dazzling smile, Lance didn't even know you could have teeth that were attractive too. "Wonderful. Introduce me to your friends?"

"This is Shiro, the black paladin." Shiro bowed politely. "And this is Lance, our blue paladin." Lance struggled to do the same, not wanting to take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Lotor took a few steps closer to their little group, and everyone tensed in response as he came to stand mere inches away from Lance.

"What a gorgeous specimen, tell me little one, with eyes like that do you dazzle your way through Zarkon's ranks?" 

Lance choked, looking around in bewilderment, this guy had to be talking to someone else. 

But he wasn't, in fact he seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Uhhhhh no I usually use a gun." He stammered.

Lotor laughed loudly, making all of team Voltron twitch. "Beautiful as well as funny? Voltron is lucky to have you. I don't suppose you'd want a position in my court instead?" Lance jerked like someone had just told him that mullets were all the rage, was Lotor trying to seduce him over to the other side?

It was Shiro that cut in, stepping sharply between Lance and Prince Lotor. "I'm sorry but Lance is very happy as part of our team, and that's where he'll be staying."

Lotor grinned, but this time it held no humor. "A trade then? My help against my father for some time alone with your blue paladin?"

Shiro all but growled, "Lance isn't for sale."

"Oh I know that of course. If he were for sale he would be a part of my harem quicker than you could blink. But alas, perhaps I'll settle for a trade." 

Shiro and Allura both opened their mouths to say something probably offensive, but Lance cut them off.

"I can't stay with you all the time, the team needs me to form Voltron. But maybe we can work something out?"

Lotor beamed at him, "That sounds wonderful to me my dear, let's-" 

"No." Shiro cut him off. "Lance isn't going anywhere with you." His hand was starting to creep towards his bayard. 

"Shiro that's enough." Allura commanded , "Lance isn't going with anyone tonight. Give us some time to consider your offer and we'll bring you an answer." 

Lotor still had an insincere smile on his face. "Of course. But make sure not to try and leave planet before I have an answer, or I might be tempted to follow."

Allura didn't reply and instead started stalking back to the ship, Shiro hot on her tail. Lance awkwardly waved at Lotor who's look softened.

"Don't fret my darling, I will see you again, one way or another, but until then, something to remember me by." Then Lotor leaned forward and ever so softly placed a kiss on Lance's cheek. 

Lance blushed a color similar to the red lion and maybe stammered out a thank you before turning on his heel and half running, half stumbling back towards the ship. 

Once they were far enough away from Lotor and his guards, Allura turned to look at him with an expression Lance couldn't place. "Lance, I know I said to woo him but I didn't mean literally."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny snippet of the teams reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more and I delivered

"Wait........Lotor did what now?" Keith asked in confusion, dark brows stinking is confusion. 

"Well he-"

"No no no I know what he did I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. Lotor hit on Lance?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe he was just being nice?" Lance suggested in vain, not that he believed it himself, but it was still easier to think about than the fact that a hot dude had actually hit on him. Maybe all the Galra were like that.

"Lance he all but said he wanted you in his harem. I wouldn't call that friendly." Shiro snapped. He had been on edge and snippy ever since they had boarded the ship.

Keith snorted, "I don't know Shiro. I'd call that very friendly."

"What. No. I'm not gonna let any alien prince turn my best friend into a literal slave Leia." Hunk shouted. He turned to Lance, eyes sincere and a little watery. "Don't worry about the scary alien, bud. I'll protect you." 

Lance responded by banging his head repeatedly against the control center.

"Shiro you're just telling us what we had already guessed." Pidge said, not bothering to look up from her computer. "Lance is a fucking furry. And now we have proof."

"HEY." Lance shouted, jerking up from his place on the floor. "If anyone on this ship is a furry it's Keith."

Pidge looked unconcerned. "Whatever. You're both furries."

"What's a furry?" Keith chimed in, face twisted in confusion.

Allura and Coran looked curious too, and Lance and Pidge shared a look as they promised to never ruin the innocence of the rest of the team.

"That's not important." Hunk said. "What matters is what are we going to do about Lotor? What if he'll only help us if we give him Lance?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "You guys are overreacting. Lotor's not going to lock me up in his basement or anything." He paused, "unless he's into that."

 

"It's still a concern." Shiro said, ignoring Pidge's disgusted noises. "We can't just be giving up our paladins to random space princes. But we do need his help defeating Zarkon."

Allura looked conflicted. "Lance. You know I would never sell you out, but we need his aid. Perhaps we could start with a trial period and see if you feel too uncomfortable."

"Hey I'm cool with that. I thought the dude was pretty nice in the first place." Lance shrugged. He definitely was not about to tell the truth, that he actually found Lotor kinda (very) hot. He was sure the fiery blush on his cheeks was already giving that away. Spending more time with him certainly wasn't the worst thing he could do.

"Well I'll contact the ship and let them know what we've decided. Until then everyone should get some sleep, if they accept our terms it'll be a long day tomorrow." Coran said, shooing the paladins out the door.

When Lance finally fell asleep that night it was to thoughts of long lavender hair and glowing yellow eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was short but it was fun to write and I hope you liked it! This may be all I write for this fic but who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> So due to outstanding feedback I think I'm gonna continue this!


End file.
